Mattie and the Magical World's Crisis
by Lezura
Summary: When Mattie goes to attend Hogwarts she is just ariving in the middle of the first term. As a 6th year in the Gryffindor house she becomes close friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Near the end of the year the Dark Lord stikes ag
1. Default Chapter

It was a gloomy rainy late fall afternoon. Huge dark gray thunder clouds threatened 1881 Lunes Drive where a middle aged man was struggling to carry his lawn mower down a flight of stairs and into the sump pump room to store for the coming winter. Along with this task his daughter Mattie was arguing with him about going to live in London countryside with her mother's (she just passed away) mom whom she has never met before.

"But dad," Mattie huffed to her father, "I don't even know this woman, and neither do you. How do you know she is safe to be around, and how do you know that she'll look after me? Trust me I need some looking after you know. Oh and-"

But before she could finish her dad cut in, "She raised your mother for god sake and look how she turned out. Just fine, now if you mind helping me."

"I am a burden aren't? It's because I'm a witch, and you don't want Vanessa to find out cause then she would break up with you."

"It's not that. Well, the finding out about your powers is, but not about the break up," he quickly answered noticing the look on his daughters face go sour, "Besides Hogwarts is a much better place for you to go. There are better more advanced teachers and classes, and you will be around more kids your age all the time."

"What about you? Are you just going to not use your powers, and go through the rest of your life wasting them on nothing?"

By now Mattie's father was half was down the stair case, "You know very well I am refusing to use my powers because of what happened to you mother."

"But you'll let me use mine. I bet your hoping I'll get killed by You-Know-Who so, then you wont have to care about me at all, and get on with your _Muggle _life."

"No, that's not it at all. I just want you to be safe-"

"Oh, yeah and I'll be perfectly safe over in England with an evil murderer out still at large. Which by I doubt will ever get caught."

"He would never dare enter Hogwarts. Not well Albus Dumbledore is still the headmaster."

"And another reason you want me gone is so, you don't think about mom ever again. I know you can hardly look me in the eye anymore with out grief taking over your eyes."

This was true whenever Mattie's father looked into her eyes. Like the first Christmas that the two celebrate together with out her. If you could call it a celebration, Mattie and her father got done exchanging presents. He said thank you without looking even making eye-contact.

Mattie's father was silent.

"I knew it you don't like me anymore. You'd rather start all over with you life than try to live with the grief that would soon pass. Getting married only after a few months after she was dead was a little suspicious. Well you know what? There's only one flaw in your little plan to redeem yourself of this sadness, and that is the memories that are stored in your head. Yes, those happy and sad will always be there. I guess this is good bye dad. I hope to see you later in life."

Mattie turned to leave but before she could she turned one last time to say, "Have a happy new life," and with that she walked to her room with tears welling in her eyes.

Trying not to cry until she was well away from her home she packed all of her most precious assets including her spell books, and journal. She put all of her dog's toys in the traveling cage, and put that on top of her trunk; she wheeled it out to the front of her house.

"Midnight," Mattie called and the dog came trotting to her masters call and sat down next to her.

She clipped the dogs leash on to her collar and said, "This is it girl, we are leaving are only home forever. We are going to go live with Grandma Bones now in London."

Mattie and Midnight heard claps of thunder in the distance and they looked at each other, "Well, if it rains I have an umbrella and I now a spell that will keep you dry."

Mattie started to walk down Lunes Drive with her best friend beside her wonder how long it will take her to reach her destination; which was of coarse London.


	2. Lost and then Found

Chapter 2

Explanations

Mattie doesn't know how long or how far she had walked before she realized that she could apperate to her grandmother's house. She thought that this was a perfect idea. Until of course, she remembered that in order to apperate you need to know what the place you were going to looked like. Mattie had know idea what to look for and even worse where she would end up if she didn't do it right. Abandoning the idea, of getting the opportunity to ge ther body parts spread to different parts of the world, she continued walking.

She was a about 15 miles from her old house when she realized that she had a picture of Big Ben in her trunk. Mattie had the picture because she had always wanted to go to London, England ever since she heard her mom talk about it in stories of her childhood years. Digging through the trunk she noticed its absence of it from the usual spot in the trunk. Mattie remembered that her stepsister Rebecca demanded that she have it.

Almost giving up hope on ever finding away to London she found some woods on the side of the road. Mattie then jumped the curb with her trunk in one hand and her dog's leash in the other she daringly went into this wooded area she knew nothing about. The time passed by so slowly in the woods it felt like hours, but Mattie had no choice but to find a spot away from the road.

When Mattie could no longer see the road from the spot she was in, she sat down leaning her tired back on the rough barked Beachwood tree. Midnight whined to let Mattie know that she had had enough of the whole pretending she is a normal dog act, and wanted to be let off the stinkn' leash. Mattie unclipped her dog. Midnight trotted gaily away as though she was saying, "I'm free, I'm free!"

Mattie rested her head on the trunk of the sturdy tree and fell into a deep, deep slumber forgetting what happened nearly 12 hours ago, where she was headed and what was to become of her…

"Do you think this is her?" a voice sounded from above Mattie.

"It does kind of look like her in the nose," another voice sounded.

By now Mattie was fully awake, but she kept her eyes closed incase the two boys were out to get her.

"Hey Fred over-"

The one that was called Ron was suddenly smacked rather hardly in the back of the head.

"Owe, George, what was that for?" Ron questioned his brother furiously.

"Let's see Ron, she is sleeping in the middle of the woods all alone, and suddenly she gets woken up by a dork like you. Do you really think she isn't going to be scared," explained George.

Mattie thought that the boys weren't really out to get her, but probably her to help her.

"Not if she is already awake. I should warn, though, I am a light sleeper," Mattie opened her eyes to see darkness has covered the land and the only light came from a fire Midnight must have started.

Startled the two orange haired boys jumped backward.

"Well did you find her?" The boy they called Fred walked up.

"I think so?" Ron answered.

"Ron you can't think so in these types of situations. Dumbledore wanted us to bring him a girl who looked like this." Fred reprimanded while pointing at the picture in his hand.

"Do you know her name?" Mattie asked Fred while standing up looking for her dog.

"No, Dumbledore left before we could ask. He's always doing that these days," George answered.

Mattie was walking away from the boys whistling for Midnight to come back.

"What are you doing?" Ron questioned in that "Do I want to know voice".

Deciding she would mess with their heads she replied, "Whistling. Don't you know anything."

Still looking confused she realized that the other two boys weren't paying attention, and continued, "It is just a hobby I do. It takes a lot of patience to learn."

Ron thought that this girl was crazy and retorted, "No it doesn't."

"Then you do it if you think your so good."

Ron gave it a try and found that he actually wasn't that good; at least not as good as the girl.

Mattie whistled once more and along came Midnight walking slowly with a huge rabbit in her mouth.

Disgusted Mattie retrieved that rabbit from Midnight.

Seeing the look on Ron's face Mattie smiled and threw the rabbit in to the woods saying, "Midnight stay. You get used to it after a while."

Turning to see the two older boys standing there still arguing about where to find the girl in the picture Mattie made her way over to them.

"No, she wouldn't still be at home we have checked about 12 times, and besides if we go over there one more time I don't think they will fall for the boy scout thing."

"Maybe I can help," Mattie offered.

The two looked at each other.

"Hey, it can't hurt can," Fred told George.

He gave the picture over to Mattie and she looked into it.

What she saw was a face that was shaped like hers, had the same kind of nose, and the eyes were hers. She thought, No it can't be. That's me.

"So, do you know her?" asked George.

"Amazingly, yeah."

"Well, who is she and where is she?" Fred ordered.

"She's standing right in front of you. I am Mattie Furlong it's nice to meet you."


	3. Found

disclamer: I own Mattie and the Plot

Chapter 3

Found

"You're the girl in the picture?" Fred gaped as his eyes quickly looking back and forth from the black and white photo to the middle aged teenager in front of him, "but you look nothing like this person."

"Let me see it again," Mattie said holding out her hand for the picture.

She studied it for a few moments then explained, "This is my 9th grade picture. Yep I cut my hair to my chin, got bangs, pierced my ears double, and I got my braces taken off."

George stared at the picture again and confirmed to himself that the girl in front of them was the girl in the photograph.

"Well, George and I will take your baggage to the place where we are staying, and Ron here will show you how to get there."

"Okay," Mattie replied.

Then with a pop Fred and George picked up her trunk and grabbed her dog and in a small pop they were gone. Mattie felt an awkward silence between her and Ron. Deciding that they had better get a move on to the place that they were going to Mattie asked, "What does the location look like?"

"Oh, ah here," was all Ron was able to say as he handed her a piece of photo paper.

Mattie peered into it and saw that it was another black and white image she accidentally said, "Haven't you people discovered color yet?"

"Yeah, we did way before muggles did. Somehow it got lost in between the ice age and this new age. We found it again, but we thought it would be too big of a change for everyone to handle."

"Oh, I was just joking," Mattie said.

"Well-"

"No it's okay. I think we should leave before someone spots us."

Mattie glanced into the picture again and saw a kitchen with a wooden scruffy table with about a dozen chairs that matched it. She also saw a little pallid stove.

Mattie closed her eyes and envisioned being in the room magic once again. Suddenly she felt her whole body jerk and shake while being thrown around wildly. When she felt her feet slam onto the ground her knees almost gave away.

"Mattie we've been waiting for you." A misty voice sounded from some where in the kitchen.


End file.
